


Scorpion to Stop

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Heals, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Safeword Fail, Safewords, Top Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Credence loves everything he and Percival have done, and knows that he has a word to use to make things stop.  Only, when it comes to it, he can't find the strength to use the word.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt: Credence is afraid to use his safeword because he's sure that Mr. Graves will leave him if he does. One night, Graves asks Credence to do something Credence finds uncomfortable, and Credence starts crying in the middle of it. Graves stops to ask Credence if he's okay, and it all comes out. Cue lots of h/c and reminders that that's why they have a safeword, and of course Graves wouldn't leave Credence if he used it.

Credence had found Mister Graves in a trunk in his own house - the house that the other Mister Graves had brought him back to. He'd rescued him, and they had held onto each other for a few minutes before the aurors had arrived, and they had both been taken into custody.

Even MACUSA's prison cells had been nicer than the church Credence had spent his formative years in, so he did what he could while he was there, made the most of the situation he found himself in. He answered questions honestly, aside from when they asked about the nature of his relationship with Mister Grindelwald. Some things were private. He had been there for nearly a week when Mister Graves had come to release him. He'd moved in with Queenie and Tina, and he and Mister Graves started to spend some more time together.

Mister Graves, the real Mister Graves, had become Percival. Percival was severe when he needed to be, but when he wasn't working he could be surprisingly funny, surprisingly kind. Percival hated the amount that Mister Grindelwald had spoiled his house, so he was replacing all his furniture. Percival despised the scorpion collar bar that Mister Grindelwald wore. Percival wore simpler bars, studded with emeralds, and a matching pocket watch. Percival wore glasses for reading, and drank fine whisky, and started to teach Credence magic.

Credence had known his entire life that he was inverted, unnatural, wrong. But Percival was wrong in the same way, in a way that Credence couldn't dare to believe for a long time, until they kissed under the stars. It had been a whirlwind, but Credence knew all about being a storm, and Percival kissed like an angel.

Credence had never lain with a man before, wasn't entirely sure what it involved. Queenie had explained some of it, with gentle words, and Percival had taught him, with kisses and soft touches, and Credence found that he loved it. He loved every part of it. Especially waking up beside Percival, in the bed that they had bought together.

Today was a good day, one of many. Credence felt happier than he ever had felt before with this new life. He stretched, nuzzling into Percival's side, both of them lying naked in bed together. A long time ago, such a thing would have felt sinful. But now it felt right. Percival's hand ran down his side, resting on his hip, stroking the bare skin.  
"You are beautiful." Percival chuckled. "Pancakes?"  
"Pancakes." Credence agreed.

"Got two days off work." Percival reminded him. "Going to take good care of you Credence..."  
Credence shivered in delight. There had been some wonderful moments when Percival told him that. Percival liked doing all kinds of things Credence would never have dreamed of, with his mouth and his hands and with other objects, with the gorgeous cock which fitted into Credence's mouth just right. 

Percival was experienced with what he was doing, and liked being in control. He knew that Credence wasn't though, and had promised Credence that if he ever wanted something to stop, he just needed to say 'Scorpion'. Percival had laughed as he promised that would make it stop, that the reminder of that horrible jewellery would kill his mood, and that had eased Credence's concerns. 

But he'd been enjoying everything that Percival had done. Every kiss, every touch, had felt amazing. 

Percival reluctantly slipped away, giving him one final kiss before he went to the kitchen. Credence watched him leaving and sprawled out onto the bed, arms and legs spread out to cover the quilt. Percival returned with pancakes and sat down beside him, sharing the food. He fed Credence, slicing up the pancake and holding out each segment on his fork. Credence leaned in to eat it, keeping eye contact with Percival.

"I've got some plans for this weekend beautiful." Percival smiled, and he stroked a hand down Credence's body. "Assuming you want to."  
"I want it." Credence agreed, and let Percival guide his hands up above his head, gripping the headrest. Percival's wand tapped against his wrist, and soft ropes wrapped around his wrists, holding him in place. 

Another tap of the wand, and a blindfold covered his eyes. He shivered at the sensation, feeling Percival gently pressing kisses across his throat. He shuddered slightly. The ropes were soft against his skin, and Percival was right there. It wasn't Mister Grindelwald who was doing it. He was never this gentle.

He tensed, feeling Mister Graves running his hands over his chest, leaning in to lick at his nipple. He whimpered, and bit his lip to make himself stay quiet. Mister Graves didn't like him to cry, wanted him to be quiet as he took him in the alleyway, in the bedroom or in the kitchen. He tried not to let tears fall as the brush of Mister Graves' lips drifted lower, across his stomach and to his hips. 

He couldn't stop his tears as his legs were manoeuvred apart, straining against the rope imprisoning him. He had to get out of here. He swallowed, refusing to let himself make a noise. A life time with Ma had taught him to be quiet no matter how badly he was hurting. Mister Graves shouldn't have to deal with how weak he was.

"Credence?" Mister Graves asked softly, and his hand rested on Credence's shoulder, surprisingly gentle. "Is something wrong?"  
Credence shook his head, a sob escaping him. He bit his lip, ashamed that he had cried.  
"Credence..." The ropes around his hands were loosened, the blindfold removed, and he looked up to see Percival looking down at him. "What happened?"  
"Sorry." Credence bowed his head, feeling ashamed. He was meant to be able to cope with this. "I... didn't like not being able to see you. My thoughts... my thoughts started to go somewhere else..."  
"Oh Credence..." Percival moved, laying down beside him and wrapping his arms around him, cuddling Credence to his chest. 

"That's why you've... it's not your fault, it's okay, I'm glad I realised it." He said simply. Credence clung to him, shaking a little.  
“You know you can tell me to stop, at any time, and I will. I’d never hurt you.” Percival said softly, and Credence nodded.  
“I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I know it. But …”  
Percival gazed at him softly, worried. He waited, and Credence shook his head, then swallowed.  
“I was afraid.” He murmured. “I was afraid you wouldn’t…want me anymore. That I’d be worthless.”

“My poor boy…” Percival murmured, his hand resting on Credence’s hip. “You can always say no. For anything, anything at all, and I will listen. And I won’t mind. If you can’t face doing something, or it feels uncomfortable, you can tell me to stop. That’s why we’ve got… that’s why you chose a word to stop it…”

Credence nodded, reaching for Percival’s hand and squeezing gently.  
“Can you tell me what worried you?” Percival asked gently.  
“It..” Credence paused, gazing into Percival’s eyes. He could see only love there. “It reminded me of the other Mister Graves.”  
“He… he hurt you?” Percival asked, and Credence nodded, blinking back tears. Percival held him close, and Credence felt his fear recede.

“I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t…” Credence shrugged. “Pure.”  
“You’re the purest man I have ever met.” Percival smiled. “And if I got the chance, I would kill him for what he did to you. You deserved better, and I’m… I’m honoured I’ve got you now.” 

Credence nodded, reaching for Percival’s hand.  
“Can we go for a walk today?”  
“Of course.” Percival smiled. “Hot dog for lunch?”  
Credence nodded, and kissed him softly, his earlier fear fading. He couldn’t see how he had ever got his Percival confused with Mister Grindelwald.

Percival returned the kiss, and Credence felt a sudden moment of bravery.  
“Scorpion.” He whispered against Percival’s lips. Percival smiled and backed away. Credence leaned in after him to kiss him gently.  
“I just wanted to prove I can do it.”  
“You did well.” Percival promised. “Now, come on, Credence. Hot dog.”


End file.
